yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Lunalight
| romaji = Mūnraito | romaji_anime = Mūnraito | trans = Moonlight | trans_anime = Moonlight | fr_name = Clair de Lune | de_name = Lunalicht | it_name = Lucelunare | it_trans = Moonlight | pt_name = Luzlunar | es_name = Lunaluz | sets = * Shining Victories * V Jump March 2016 promotional card * The Dark Illusion | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V }} "Lunalight", hay là "Moonlight" (ムーンライト Mūnraito, được viết là trong anime) ở OCG, là một archetype các quái thú QUANG/ÁM nữ Loại-Beast-Warrior-Type được dùng bởi Selena trong Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, ra mắt trong Shining Victories. Tạo hình cùng "Lunalight Blue Cat" và "Lunalight Cat Dancer" trong anime.]] The Main Deck members are named with the pattern "Lunalight {Color} {Animal}" (except for the Pendulum Monsters, which do not have a color in the name). They are visually represented as gymsuit-wearing young girls with animal features, and have a color scheme based on the namesake color. They also wear various crescent moon-shaped accessories, usually over the left eye and the chest. The Fusion Monsters instead are called "Lunalight {Animal} Dancer". They appear as mature-looking women (with animal features as well) wearing long and flowing dresses, and wielding cutting and stabbing weapons. So far, their theme revolves around felines. Lối chơi "Lunalight" cards recover resources from the Graveyard instead of setting up by searching from the Deck. The effects of "King of the Swamp" or "Lunalight Black Sheep" can search out "Polymerization". Card effects like "Foolish Burial" and "Mathematician" help to toolbox the Graveyard further. The "Lunalight" Fusion Monsters involve a straightforward battle damage strategy. This is bolstered by the ATK changing effects of "Lunalight Blue Cat" and "Lunalight Crimson Fox" to run over normally stronger monsters easily, and the Spell/Trap bouncing effect of "Lunalight White Rabbit" to remove any potential hindrances. Most of the Fusion Monsters possess the effect to attack all of the opponent's monsters. This quirk allows them to inflict immense amounts of battle damage in a single Battle Phase, likely leading to a One Turn Kill. If running "Odd-Eyes" Monsters, the effect of "Sky Iris" can trigger the effects of both "Lunalight Blue Cat" and "Lunalight Reincarnation Dance"; and are the only cards in the "Lunalight" archetype that add cards from the Main Deck to the Hand, instead of the rest of the "Lunalight" cards that add or revive cards from the Graveyard. This archetype's ability to manage the number of DARK-Attributed Monsters is ideal for running "Dark Armed Dragon, and Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning: if using one of the LIGHT-Attributed Pendulum Monsters as Fusion Material from the Hand; otherwise it will not be send it to the Graveyard. The Fusion Monsters of this archetype can be revive by "Lunalight Tiger" and many other effects. "Lunalight Cat Dancer and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" can make use of Rank 7 Monsters (see Recommended) or the powerful Negation effect of "Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon" that would not need any extra Main Deck cards to run. Điểm yếu Hầu hết quái thú "Lunalight" là ÁM, các lá bài như "Consecrated Light" sẽ dừng việc Triệu hồi hoặc tấn công của chúng."Koa'ki Meiru" sẽ gây trở ngại cho "Lunalight". Các lá bài Kiến nghị Bộ bài Chính thức Tham khảo Category:TCG and OCG archetypes‎